do dreams come true
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rory has a crush on Movie star Jess Mariano of course she never thinks she will meet him. How wrong she is when he is sent to live with his uncle Luke watch the sparks fly Lit AU


I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory was walking past the vidio store when she saw they had a new vidio out. It was called the truth and it had that actor Jess Mariano in it now usually she wouldn't go for something like lookes in a guy but come on this one was seriously hot even Lorelai was tempted to agree and it had a good female counterpart in it. She hurried and rented it making a split second decision to have a movie night with her mother that night she stocked up on all the nessicary candy and would order a pizza later.

"Hey Mom." She walked into Lukes and sat down at the counter greatfully sipping The coffee Luke had sat in front of her. "Thanks Luke."

He nodded his head and started around the diner taking orders and filling cups. "So whats up sweets." Lorelai asked noticing all the bags sorounding her daughter.

"We are going to have a movie night."

"Really why." Luke had just gotten back behind the counter and couldn't help but lisen to there conversation they always said the oddest things.

"Well." Rory pulled the movie rental bag out. "I found this new Movie." She pulled it out and showed her mother the front.

"ohh Jess Mariano now thats movie night worthy." She was bouncing up and down.

"Mom sometimes your fasination with him is so disturbing you know he is way to young for you and proberly has a million blond bimbo's hanging all over him."

"Honey I wouldn't acually do anything not that I would acually meet him but come on he is hot any woman could see that and I know you think he's hot." She teased her daughter.

"Well yes but I'm seventeen so I can and no one will find it strange." Luke how had left after the word movie night had came back.

"What in the world are you two talking about."

"How hot Jess Mariano is and how its inappropriote for mom to think he's hot would you please tell her thats inappropriote."

Luke went really pale he looked like he was going to faint. "Lorelai thats sick."

"cool it Luke it was a joke Rory's the one that wishes she could get him into bed not me."

"I do not."

"do so."

"Do not."

"So."

"Not."

"So"

"Not"

"Rory you have never had a boyfriend you had that one guy Dean you went on a few dates it didn't work out so well."

"Yeah he was a jerk and let me have my dreams its not like I'll ever meet him how would that be possible."

Luke was shaking his head thinking back to this morning."

_Flashback_

_Luke hurried to answer the phone "Hello." _

_"Oh dear older brother."_

_"Liz what do you want."_

_"I need you to take Jess for a while New York is getting to hectic he needs a break in between films and he can't get it here." _

_"So you want to send him to me."_

_"Yes Maybe permently." _

_"Why."_

_"Well I think small town life will be better for him and he can still comute to do movies from there." _

_"Fine Liz send him." _

Luke was now regreting agreeing to have his famous nephew come stay with him what kind of havc would insue when the Gilmore girls saw him. He dreaded to find out. Just then The bells over the door chimed Lorelai was staring at the cover of the movie case well Rory was trying to pry it out of her hands and there do so do not debate had gotten pretty loud.

"Hey uncle Luke do you have a place I can put this stuff." Luke's head snapped up as did Rory's and Lorelai's the movie went skidding across the floor and laned at Jess's feet. Rory and Lorelai stood frozen not sure what to do. Jess bent down to pick up the movie seeing what it was he could help but crack a smile. "I think this belongs to you." He handed it to Rory.

"Thank you." Rory grabbed the stuff and ran out of the diner as fast as she could her mother right behind her what the hell was going on Jess Mariano was staning in Luke's diner calling him uncle Luke. "Oh god mom." Rory ran home and buried her head under her pillows wondering what strange twist of fate had happened in her world to make this happen she would defiantly be having a talk with Luke about withholding information.

A/N Ok I think this sucks I saw another story like this and wanted to try my hand at it so please review but no flames thanks.


End file.
